Various surveillance systems exist for recording and storing images in a designated area. These systems may often include multiple cameras. In some cases, it is desirable to use the minimum number of cameras to provide complete, 360-degree coverage of an area. For example, in the case of a motor vehicle where space may be limited, it is desirable to minimize the space taken up by the surveillance apparatus. The case of outdoor surveillance poses even more challenges. For example, sunlight, depending on the angle of the sun, can create extreme variations in the brightness of a given scene. Furthermore, an outdoor surveillance system has exposure to rain, snow, dust, and other environmental conditions. It is therefore desirable to provide an apparatus well suited to provide 360-degree coverage of outdoor areas, such as building premises, parking lots or parks. It is also desirable for the apparatus to be adaptable for use in a motor vehicle.